Mixed Realm
by maruneko
Summary: The story of “Midori’s Forest” has been passed down from generation after generation. Thought of merely as a myth, no one really ever knew how accurate the story really was. That is until…


Teh Penguin has started on another story... ?!?! what? and she hasnt even finished masquerades? tisktisk, what a bad author XD. Anyways this is an original story, im not really sure about this yet... Well see how it goes.. bye for now  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
C h a p t e r o n e.  
  
"Come on!" Yelled the voice of a frantic sixteen year old, as she ran over the wet leaves that covered the muddy ground. "If we don't hurry, then…" her voice fell short of finishing the sentence as she came face to face with their chaser. He reached down and grabbed her shoulders and she screamed… That was the last thing we heard, Her scream echoing throughout the entire forest.   
  
- - - - Four years later - - - -  
  
"Hey Daisuke! Where are you going?" a short redheaded girl yelled, as she ran up to the boy. "Your not going to cut school again, now are you?" She asked, lightly grabbing his arm.  
  
The boy named Daisuke laughed, "Why do you care so much about what I do?" he turned around to look at her. "Its not like I'm going to need any of this useless information for my future."  
  
"Humph! Fine be that way… I was only looking out for your wellbeing but I can see you don't need me. She quickly let go of Daisuke's arm and starting running back to class, but turned around and said, "Daisuke I do worry about you sometimes." and continued on her way to class.   
  
As he watched his little cousin run off to class, Daisuke jumped over the wall around his school, and he headed towards Midori Park.  
  
- - - - Meanwhile back in school - - - -  
  
"Hey, Chidori I haven't seen your cousin around for a while." whispered the redhead's best friend.  
  
"Shh! Reiko be quiet… If the teacher heard you, he would figure out that Dai is skipping."  
  
"Ah, Miss Kanada." Mr. Kawamoto appeared from behind the two girls. "So young Daisuke Sasada is skipping again. That's the fourth time this week. If he misses..."  
  
"But sir! You don't even have Dai as a student, you can't do anything to him!" Chidori yelled, cutting off the teacher.  
  
"Young lady! I ask that you please not raise your voice in my class." Mr. Kawamoto retorted.   
  
"But Mr. Kawamoto, Daisuke isn't one of your students. Please don't tell his teacher. Its not fair", Chidori pleaded.  
  
"Life isn't fair Miss Kanada. Now since you wont sit down and shut your pretty little mouth, I'm going to have to send you to the principles office." The teacher said quite rudely.  
  
Chidori gawked. Stunned that the teacher would say something like that to her. She quickly gathered her things and rushed out of the room. "Damn you…" she mumbled under breath as she passed the principles office and ran out of the school grounds.  
  
- - - - Back with Daisuke- - - -  
  
"Why is this happening now…!", Daisuke gripped his hair firmly. Sitting under the large Sakura tree that Midori Park is so famous for. He continued to talk to himself, "That girl… where did she go?" Daisuke said aloud, remember the past incident. That last he ever heard of her.  
  
"DAISUKE!!!" Chidori popped up from nowhere and smiled.  
  
"HOLY FREAK!" Daisuke yelled and fell back hitting his head against the trunk of the Sakura tree. "Sheesh! Don't do that Chidori! You scared me half to death!" Daisuke yelled at his cousin while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Hehe I'm sorry Daisuke. I couldn't help it. You were just sitting here mumbling to yourself… So I just sort of barged in. Hehe, sorry if I scared you." She tilted her head to the side trying to make it look like it was an accident.  
  
"I wasn't scared…" Daisuke said stubbornly.  
  
"But you just said…" Chidori tried to answer, but Daisuke cut her off.  
  
"Never mind what I said… Anyways why are you here. Shouldn't you be in school? And I thought you were lecturing me before on skipping class."  
  
"It is none of your concern as to why I'm here. Maybe I just felt like it okay?" Chidori said childishly.  
  
"Ha-ha, I bet you got sent to the principles office again… You did, didn't you?" Daisuke laughed. Looking at Chidori.   
  
Chidori simply grumbled at his accusation.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Feh, its pretty short. I dont think this story will last very long.. oh well, R&R please! 


End file.
